


Horseshoe

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith and Yuffie disagree...
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Horseshoe

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, superstition
> 
> August 14, 2011

"Upside down," Yuffie insisted. This fight had been going on for the last ten minutes with no signs of it being resolved.

"No way!" Aerith countered, apparently very sure of her own position. "The luck is supposed to gather in it."

"And just sit there?" Yuffie eyed her, hands on her hips. "Upside down so the luck pours down."

"Leon--" Despite their disagreement, they managed perfect unison.

Leon, holding horseshoe and hammer and nails while on a stepladder in the doorway of his house, frowned at them both.

"Whatever."

It wasn't about luck!

It was to keep the faeries out.


End file.
